


Caught in my web

by qu33n_of_pasta



Category: Nova (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spideynova - Fandom, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom Peter, F/F, F/M, Gay Bois In Luv, Just for emphasis, M/M, Marvel Universe, Shounen-ai, Spideynova - Freeform, Sub Sam, Ultimate Spider-Man - Freeform, Yaoi?, it'll have smut here and there, so I guessnot shounen-ai, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33n_of_pasta/pseuds/qu33n_of_pasta
Summary: The team are in their senior year of high school. Nova comes out to the team, and it makes Peter question his sexuality. This is going to have multiple chapters. Rated M for later chapters. I literally wrote this at 4 AM so it's kind of rough, but the other chapters wont be. Peter Parker/Sam Alexander, Spideynova .I'm very busy since i'm in high school and take college classes, so I do take a while to update. (Sorry ;-;) I'll probably be continuing this fic until this ship finally dies, so basically i'll be adding to this forever. The first chapter is a lil rough but it gets better.





	1. The confession.

**Authors note: This is going to be a multiple chapter fic, but I might take a week or two to upload new chapters because this is my senior year of high school and I'm busy AF. Sorry about how short this chapter is btw. Leave me some feedback! Follow, review, comment, do all three if you want! The characters are based off of the ultimate Spiderman team, I might make up some OC characters but they'll just be small roles that don't matter to the story**.

The team had just missed scorpion when he was making his escape from the First National Bank when they began tailing him out of the bank. They'd been chasing him the entire day, and they weren't going to rest until he was back in S.H.I.E.L.D custody. Scorpion had just stolen over one hundred grand from the vault when he ran out of the hole he blew in the bank. "He's not far keep following him!" Peter ordered the team.

The team chased him to central plaza, but before they could subdue him he had taken a hostage. A pink haired man in his late twenties was being held by his throat by Scorpions tail.

The team stopped right in their tracks when they saw that this had become a hostage situation. "Put the man down, Scorpion, he's just an innocent bystander!" Ava called out.

"Here's the deal. You and your little friends are gonna take your play date somewhere else, and then I'll let him go." Scorpion said with a smug look on his face as his grip on the man tightened.

The pink haired man's face had begun to turn red as his breathing was being restricted. The team nervously looked at each other as they knew they couldn't risk the man's life.

"Fall back guys, it's not worth the risk." Peter commanded.

"Good little twerps, now run along so I ca- "Scorpion said before Nova interrupted him by blasting his tail, severing his hold on the pink haired man. "Now, team!" Peter yelled, webbing the pink haired man so he could yank him away from Scorpion.

Scorpion tried to make a break for it but White Tiger pounced on him, pulling his hands behind his back to restrain him. Scorpion struggled against Ava, but he was soon rendered unconscious by Luke Cage, who had grabbed him up by the throat and punched him in the face.

The team helped the pink haired man up, as he caught his breathe a man in a leather trench coat pushed them away as he embraced the pink haired man.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He exclaimed, kissing his boyfriend passionately on the lips.

A shield containment team had already began loading Scorpion in their vehicles while the team checked in on the two men. "Thank you so much for saving me!" The pink haired man said graciously.

" _No problem_ …" Sam mumbled as he avoided eye contact with the man, watching the team's reaction to the men at the same time.

"No need to thank us sir, we're just doing our job" Peter assured them, with a smile.

"Yeah, you just focus on getting some rest." Ava said while the men smiled and walked over the ambulance that had just arrived on the scene. The team took a moment to make sure the man got the proper medical attention before they entered the quin-jet.

"Well, at least we managed to save that fairy, right?" Sam said jokingly.

" _Excuse me?_ " Ava said turning to glare at Sam.

"Oh come on guys, two guys kissing? Even I think that's gross" Sam said in an unsure tone.

"What the hell Sam!" Ava yelled, punching Sam in the arm.

"Yeah bro, not cool." Luke said shaking his head in disapproval.

Sam was taken back by how open minded his team mates were. Had he been nervous for no reason?

"Look, no matter what your opinion is, we don't judge people who are different" Peter said sternly.

The team turned away from Sam as an awkward silence had spread in the jet. After waiting a moment, Sam looked to his team mates and spoke.

"So you guys really don't think it's wrong to be gay?" Sam questioned nervously.

Danny turned to look at Sam directly "One cannot choose who they are destined to be, and there is nothing wrong with being gay." Danny said in a calm voice.

The team wasn't entirely paying attention to Sam, they were disappointed in him.

"Guys, I really didn't mean what I said back there." Sam said apologetically.

"Then why did you say it?" Ava snapped.

After taking a moment to consider, Sam looked down at his feet before answering.

"Because I…I'm gay." Sam said quietly.

The entire team was now looking at Sam, surprised at his confession.

"Wait…So why did you call that guy a fairy then?" Luke said confused.

The entire team was confused at this point, all except for Danny, who Sam was pretty sure already knew. Sam had always talked about girls around the team, but Danny always felt like Sam was just trying cover up for something.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you guys would make fun of him with me. I was afraid that if you all made fun of him, then you would make fun of me." Sam said, keeping his gaze on the ground.

"Ugh, you dummy! We accept you no matter what." Ava said getting up to wrap an arm around him to comfort him.

"Dude, with all the crazy people we're friends with you really think we wouldn't be your friend anymore because you're gay?" Luke said shooting Sam a comforting smile.

Sam looked up, his eyes watery. He was elated that his friends were so accepting, but he was still coming down from the anxiety of coming out. "It's just…Growing up in Arizona, I knew what they thought of gay people. I guess I never thought about how much more open minded people are in a big city than they are in Carefree." Sam said dejectedly.

Without any notice, Peter got up from his seat and sat next to Sam, He put his arm around him alongside Ava. Although it seemed like Peter wasn't paying attention, he was processing every single nuance of the moment. Sam's confession had stirred something deep in Peter's core. When he heard how anxious Sam was about coming out, all he could think of was pulling the shorter boy tightly into his arms until he was better. Peter wanted to hold Sam until he knew exactly how loved he was. Peter had never felt this before, not even when he was with MJ. Have his feelings for Sam been more than platonic? Seeing the usually strong boy so vulnerable made him question every aspect of their friendship. Has there been something deeper between them? Peter didn't even like guys. Peter shook himself from his thoughts, Sam needed his attention more than his confused feelings did.

"Sam, you mean everything to the us. You don't have to hide who you are; We accept you no matter who you love." Peter said trying to raise the boys spirit.

Growing uncomfortable with how intimate the moment was becoming, Peter decided to change the mood with a little friendly teasing.

"There is one thing I don't understand though, aren't gay guys supposed to have great fashion sense, bucket head?" Peter said, eliciting an uproar of laughter from the team.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally going to take fashion advice from a guy who dresses like a spider!" Sam said in a huff.

Seeing Sam snap back into his usual self, made Peter smile.

"Well I think both of your uniforms are ugly, but you won't have wear them much longer because we've landed." Ava said as the quin-jet landed on the tri carrier.

"Everyone get showered up, and head to the de-briefing room, and my uniform is way cooler than all of yours by the way." Peter said as everyone started to load out of the jet.


	2. Sleepy sleepy Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a cute short that I wrote since I didn't have time to write a full length chapter, but it's still part of the story.

**Authors note: Sorry about how trash this chapter is, but writers block is a bitch. I'm going to include Halloween later in this fic so it's going to be hella cute. I'm hopefully going to add a third chapter to this right after this is added.**

It was late when the team had finished their debriefing. Ava and Danny went to Danny's room to binge watch Netflix, and Luke had snuck out to meet some girl named Jessica.

Peter was about to make his way home when he saw a passed-out Nova still sitting in the debriefing room. The boy was resting on the table, and Peter couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was so cute.

He walked quietly into the room to wake his teammate. Sam was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and an oversized S.H.I.E.L.D sweatshirt.

Peter tried to wake him by gently moving him, but the smaller teen was out like a light. He sat down next to him and stared at his sleeping body. Sam was so adorable. Peter felt a pit in his stomach develop. What are these feeling that he's been having? Why hasn't he woken him up yet? Why is he still staring at him?

Peter sighed. Normally if he had caught Nova asleep he would just yell in his ear, but he looked so peaceful now. The way his back slowly rose as air filled his lungs. He could watch him like this forever.

Peter shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He had to get home before Aunt May noticed that he was gone.

Without waking the smaller boy, Peter lifted him out of the chair, and into the warmth of his arms. He was holding the boy bridal style, and Sam had unconsciously snuggled his head into Peters chest.

He stood there for a minute, holding Sam in his arms, enjoying the moment. Peter was thankful that nobody was around to see the stupid grin that had spread across his face.

After a while, he carried the sleeping boy out of the room and into the halls of the tri carrier.

When he made it to Sam's room he felt disappointed; He wasn't ready for Sam to be out of his arms.

He opened the door to Sam's room and walked in, stepping around all the water bottles that Sam had laying around. Peter made a mental note to tease him about how messy he is when he wakes up.

Gently, he laid Sam in his bed, then slumped down in a chair facing Sam's bed to watch him sleep for a few minutes. Slowly becoming jealous of his pillow.

"What am I gonna do about you?" Peter sighed as he got up from the chair and left the room.

On the flight, back to Aunt May's, all Peter could think about was Sam. He wondered if Sam felt the same way about him. He had never felt this nervous about a crush before. Maybe this was more than a crush; Maybe he was in love.

Peter laughed to himself; Since when had he become such a sap?

When Peter made it home Aunt May was already asleep. Peter silently made his way into his room, and collapsed on his bed.

Peter closed his eyes, and he imagined Sam's sleepy face. He couldn't understand how someone so sassy could be so adorable. Peter groaned, 'I can't believe I'm falling for that bucket head' he thought.


	3. This is what dreams are made of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have said this earlier, but this fic was originally posted to my fanfic.net and tumblr, so some of the holidays that I mention might have already passed. I'm trash for not writing in time for those holidays, but Christmas is still coming up!

**Authors note: I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to update! I haven't forgotten about my stories; I just haven't had any time to work on them. Next week I'll be on thanksgiving break so I'll have plenty of time to write! Leave me some reviews! Follow my stories so you'll know when I update!**

Sam's vibrant green eyes watered as he took the entirety of Peter's length into his mouth. He looked innocently up at Peter, and the larger boy was turned on by how submissive the typically stubborn boy had become.

Peter watched on his elbows as the brunette's head slowly bobbed up and down as he worshipped his pulsing erection.

Peters hand eventually found itself caressing the curve of Sam's ass. Sam whimpered as Peter gave tender squeezes to his rear, his fingers slowly making their way to the boy's tight entrance.

When Peter slipped the tip of his index finger into the tight ring of muscle, Sam let out a shameless moan. A devilish grin spread across Peters face as he removed his warm erection from Sam's mouth, a trail of saliva connecting Sam's lower lip to the head of his sex.

"Pete… "Sam started before being shushed by his lover.

Peter lifted the boys chin so that their eyes could meet.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," Peter whispered, his voice heavy with lust.

The erotic look on Sam's face was enough to send Peter over the edge. His face held a fervent blush, and his eyes were glossed with desire. The passion in the room was palpable, and nothing existed other than the two of them.

"I want you to…" Sam began, his warm baritone voice changing into Aunt May's boisterous soprano "Come down stairs, Peter! Breakfast is ready!"

Peter's eyes flew open, and he was now wide awake. Peter sat up in his bed, his shirtless torso covered in beads of sweat, and his heart was racing.

' _Did I just have a wet dream about Sam_?' he thought to himself.

Peter stumbled out of bed, and snatched a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants out of his closet. His shirt stuck to his skin, and his face flushed in embarrassment when he noticed the large bulge in his sweat pants, the wet spot in his briefs wasn't something he was proud of either.

Peter let out a defeated sigh, and proceeded to tuck his softening erection into his waistband.

"Peter, are you coming down for breakfast?" Aunt May shouted from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a second!" Peter shouted back in response.

Peter walked over to his mirror, checked to see if his excitement was still visible, then made his way down the stairs.

When he had made it to the living room he was greeted by Aunt May, who was watching a morning talk show. The sight didn't stand out to him, not until he heard the sound of sizzling bacon come from the kitchen.

Peter made a sprint towards the kitchen to stop what he assumed was a now charred pan of bacon.

" _ **Aunt May**_ , don't tell me you forgot you were cooking!" He yelled, slightly concerned about his dear aunt's memory.

Before Aunt May could explain, Peter had already made it to the kitchen. When he made it into the kitchen, he was stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in front of him was the short, mouthy, but somehow tolerable, Sam Alexander; The very same boy that he was having a sex dream about not more than five minutes ago.

"Oh, Peter, don't worry! Sam is gracing us with his amazing cooking today!" Aunt May shouted from the living room with glee.

"Look who decided to finally join us!" Sam exclaimed sarcastically, smirking at his disheveled rival.

Peter sat down at the table and stared at the sun kissed boy that was wearing his aunts apron. He wasn't sure how to react, he wanted carry on his usual rapport with Sam, but he had been dreaming of fingering him not too long ago. This was the most uncomfortable he had been since that time he went to the movies with Luke and Jessica. Peter shuddered at the memory of the couple; They _really_ have no concept of what PDA is and isn't acceptable.

Noticing the strange look on Peters face, Sam spoke up. "Geez, webs, did you have a bad dream or something'?" he teased nervously as he put food on a plate in front of Peter, trying not to seem overly concerned.

Peter gave an awkward laugh in response, he wasn't exactly sure what he would call his dream. Yeah he had feelings for the boy, but they were all surprisingly pure; This was his first time thinking of Sam in a sexual way. Peter wasn't the most carnal person when it came to relationships. He was an old-fashioned kind of guy, that's the way his Uncle Ben had raised him to be.

Peter was so deep in thought that he hadn't even touched the food that Sam had placed on his plate, he was just staring off into space.

He hadn't noticed, but Sam was watching him the entire time.

Peter snapped out of his daze when he felt a warm hand against his cheek. When he turned his head, he was greeted by Sam's concerned face.

"Are you feeling alright, webs?" Sam asked, his caring eyes looking directly into Peters frantic ones.

Having Sam look into his eyes like this made his heart do cartwheels. Sam must have noticed how quiet he was, that means he must have been watching him. ' _Sam cares about me?_ ' he thought.

" _Gross_ , you're so sweaty." Sam groaned, wiping his hand off on Peters shirt.

Peter rolled his eyes, and laughed. Only Sam could make him swoon, and then immediately make him regret it.

"I'm just a little exhausted, don't worry." Peter said reassuringly, giving Sam a wink as he picked up his fork and shoveled his breakfast into his mouth.

Sam quickly turned his gaze downwards as he blushed. Peter chuckled at Sam's attempt to hide his reaction.

" **So** , do feel like letting me destroy you in _Zombie Shooter 5_?"

Peter smiled and closed his eyes, taking a sip of water before speaking.

"Last time I checked, I was the _**undefeated champion**_ in that game." Peter exclaimed with a theatrical flair.

"I beat you once!" Sam yelled, his confidence unwavering.

Peter could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He would deny it if you asked him, but he loves Sam's unrelenting urge to beat him. Every time that he beats him in a game, which is often, he gets to spend more time with Sam as he tries desperately to win. His favorite thing to do is watch how eager to play again he gets after he loses. The sparkle he gets in his eyes when he does win though, that's something Peter would pay for.

"Best two out of three?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Do I get anything when I win?" Sam asked cockily.

"I'm going to win, but whatever you want I guess." Peter retorted.

"If I win you have to fight crime in an 'I love Nova t-shirt' for a week!" He said with an evil grin.

"Well, when I win. You have to be my maid for the weekend." Peter said calmly.

Sam had a strange look on his face, like he was trying to figure out the larger boy's intentions.

" _What's the catch?_ Because I'm not wearing one of those outfits!" Sam asked in suspicion.

Peter laughed at the boy, "There's no catch, Aunt May's going out of town this Friday and I don't know hot cook, or how to do laundry." He said while rubbing the back of his neck and smiling.

"You don't know how to do laundry?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Oh just shut up and meet me in my room, bucket head." Peter teased

* * *

After an hour of sitting on Peter bedroom floor to play, Sam lost three rounds out of three.

Sam huffed," Don't get cocky, webs, I only lost because it's too easy for me."

Peter half smirked, "How does that even happen?" He asked, trying his best to stay serious.

"Well, I'm used to using advanced alien technology, so primitive things like this game are almost impossible for me to use." He said with a confident smile, while wiping imaginary dust off of his shoulder.

Peter laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach. Sam gave him an offended huff, and proceeded to tackle the larger boy.

The boys rolled until Sam on top of Peter, his knees on both side of Peters upper thighs.

"Don't make me spray you with RAID again!" Sam shouted teasingly

Peter gave him an impish grin. He grabbed Sam by the rear, resisted the urge to give it a squeeze, and used his super strength to roll himself on top of the smaller boy.

Peter's crotch was pressed against Sam's right thigh, and his face was only centimeters away from Sam's. He was having to hold back, he had resisted the urge to squeeze the boys butt easily, but his lips were dangerously close to Sam's. Their breathe was now ragged, and Sam's eye were filled with longing. If he'd know that this was all it took to get Sam to shut up he would have done it months ago.

The butterflies in Peter's stomach were now swarming. Sam wasn't resisting him, they were just lying there, staring at each other.

Sam's heart was beating so fast; he was afraid the Peter could feel it through his chest. The look on his face made him nervous, it was a mix between constipation and something else that he couldn't quite figure out. When he felt something graze against his thigh, he knew what the second part of the mix was. _**Lust**_.

Before anything serious could transpire, Sam's shield alarm started blaring, shaking the boys out of their haze. Saved by the tri-carrier.

When Peter realized their current positions, and the growing thickness in his sweats, he immediately backed off of Sam.

Sam cleared his throat, "I-I'm going to be late for curfew!" he announced quickly, his voice squeaking like a pubescent boys.

Peter would have thought that it was cute if he wasn't so nervous.

Sam ran to Peter's bedroom door and stopped before leaving.

"See you Friday, Pete." Sam said softly, as a dark blush spread across his face.

Peter smiled as the boy exited his room. He was going to have an interesting weekend.


	4. Pooter Parker

**Authors note: Sorry that it's taken me so long to update! I'll be going on Christmas break soon, so I'll be able to write and update a little more frequently. Sorry if there are any typos in this, I wanted to post this ASAP so I didn't have much time to proof read. I hope you all like this chapter! Leave me some reviews/comments telling me what you think! :D**

**Also, I feel like I should emphasize that when I write a word in italics, the character's voice changes. If it's in italics, then you can interpret the tone of the word however you want.**

"Okay, Class, your essay over Aristotle's rhetorical triangle will be due next week. You may use the rest of this class period to talk amongst yourselves, _or_ you could start with your writing _now_." Professor Ingles announced from his desk.

Ignoring his suggestion, his students chose to talk amongst themselves instead.

The apathetic English teacher rolled his eyes and gave out an audible sigh as he plopped down into his swivel chair.

"So, MJ, has Peter asked you to prom yet?" asked Gwen Stacy, who had turned in her chair so that she was now facing the red head.

Mary Jane smiled, "No, he hasn't actually, why?" She asked, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Gwen maintained her composure, and offered an insincere grin. "Well, I just thought that since you two have been so close lately, that you know, you were dating _ **. Again**_." She replied, hiding her disdain behind an illuminating smile.

Mary Jane chuckled, then glanced over to Peter and Sam's shared desk, where Peter was currently staring affectionately at an unconscious and now drooling Sam Alexander.

"Pete's like a brother to me, that's kind of why we decided to stay friends, and besides, I'm pretty sure that he has his eyes set on someone else." Mary Jane said with a laugh, still looking over at Peter, who was now fending off a now wide awake, short-tempered Chihuahua-like boy.

Gwen gave a weak smile, 'Yeah, I know the feeling,' she thought.

Across the room, Peter was busy dealing with one of Sam's usual temper tantrums.

" _Dude_ , calm down! Nobody was even paying attention to you!" Peter exclaimed with a laugh, grinning at the dark blush that had spread across his friends embarrassed face.

"What does _that_ have to do with anything, If I start drooling during one of Mr. Ingles lectures, then you're supposed to wake me up! It's bro-code!" The sun kissed boy said with an indignant huff, crossing his arms as he slumped down into his chair.

The larger boy smiled earnestly, hornets swarmed in his stomach as he spoke. "So you're not mad that I let you drool in front of Flash Thompson?" he asked teasingly. A small pit had formed in his chest; His mouth had just betrayed him.

Maybe it was just petty jealousy, but the thought of Sam admitting to having a crush on his _rival_ , made his stomach turn.

Sam gave a confused look, then wiped his mouth with his sleeve, 'was I really drooling?' he thought to himself before reengaging Peter.

"Why would I care about _him_ seeing? I'm sure that over grown gorilla drools all the time," said the younger boy with a laugh.

Peter let out an internal sigh of relief, then proceeded to join Sam in laughing at his arch enemy.

"So you really don't have a thing for Flash?" he asked, feeling more secure than he had before.

"Why do you _care_?" The younger boy asked with a raised brow.

Peter turned his gaze downwards and smiled, rubbing the back of his neck as he cleared his throat to speak. "I…I just don't want you falling for someone like him," he said earnestly.

"Well…who _**do**_ you want me falling for?" Sam asked, his eyes now locking with Peters.

Before he had a chance to answer, their moment was cut short by the sound of the final bell ringing.

Sam cleared his throat, and directed his vision to his backpack. "I promised Ava that I would study with her after school today, so I'll come over around five." he said standing up.

Peter slung his backpack over his shoulder and pushed his chair in. "Sounds good to me," he said with a smile.

"Well, see ya!" said the younger boy as he turned to make his way across the room.

Peter watched Sam's figure as he walked away, his gaze making its way down to Sam's firm bottom.

Peter's ogling went unnoticed to everyone except for Mary Jane, who had already been observing the two boys.

"Ugh, Doctor Connors needs me to check some lab samples for him," groaned Gwen, "I won't be able to drive you home today." she said disappointedly.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just get an Uber. I have something I need to do anyways." Replied Mary Jane with a cheeky grin.

"Alright, be safe! I'll text you later," Said Gwen, her eyes not breaking contact with her phone as she power walked her way to the door.

MJ smiled at Gwen as she left, 'that girl is something else' she thought.

Peter stared at the doorway for a few more moments before he decided that he should make his way home.

On his way out of the classroom, he was stopped by a friendly voice. "Hey, Peter, Wait up!" Shouted Mary Jane as she hurried to where Peter had stopped.

Peter smiled and continued walking down the hallway with MJ, who was the first one to spark up conversation.

"What are you doing Saturday night?" she asked.

Peter smiled when he thought about how he was going to be spending it with Sam.

"I'll probably just lay around all day, _maybe_ watch some Netflix." he replied

"So you're _free_? Great! Then you can go see _Paranormal Activity 8_ with me!" she exclaimed.

"I don't _know_ " Peter groaned, not excited about the idea of having to give up time with Sam.

"Oh come _on_ , Peter! You can even bring a date if you want!" She implored, her meddling just beginning.

"So you _really_ wouldn't mind if I brought someone _?"_ He questioned with a small laugh.

"Not at all! I was going to ask Sam to come anyways!" She said in a sly tone.

"Okay then! we can meet in front of the theatre around eigh- "He said, suddenly realizing that he hadn't even mentioned inviting Sam, "Wait, what makes you think I was going to ask _**him**_ to come? He asked suspiciously.

MJ tilted her head slightly and gave him an already-aware look. "Come on, Peter, do you really think that I don't know how you feel about Sam?" she inquired, raising her brow.

Peter's eyes widened, has he really been this obvious?

MJ gave him a nudge in the side, "I know he's your best friend." She said with a smile, knowing exactly what affect her words had.

Peter let out an internal sigh of relief, his secret was safe. As far as he knows.

"We'll see you tomorrow then," Peter said with forced optimism.

"See you tomorrow then" She said with a grin as she went off into a different hallway.

'She's up to something' thought Peter.

* * *

"Okay, wait, what do I do with the prime tree?" asked a confused Sam Alexander.

Ava gave him an exhausted look. He was supposed to be helping her, but somehow their study session turned into her tutoring him on quadratic equations. Sam was about to ask her the same question again when Ava's cell phone started vibrating.

" **You**. Study my notes while I answer this." she commanded as she left her room on the tri-carrier.

"Yes _ma'am_ " he mocked.

Ava closed her door behind her to ensure that Sam wouldn't ease drop on her conversation, "Mary Jane?" She asked quietly.

The plotting had begun.

'Where is she keeping the flarking answer sheet?' thought Sam as he trifled through Ava's desk drawer. Sam had his mechanical pencil in his mouth, and his phones flashlight pointed at the inside of her desk drawer. 'What's this?' he thought as he began to pull out a sealed envelope.

" _ **What do you think you're doing?**_ " growled Ava.

Sam slowly turned around, pencil in mouth, iPhone in hand. "nuutthnng..." he mumbled.

Ava narrowed her eyes at him, "If you don't finish your study guide, then I'm going to call Luke and tell him to bring Jessica." She said with and eerie calmness in her voice.

Sam laughed nervously, "Don't worry, I'll finish it, I'm the best at quadratic equations!"

Ava groaned and proceeded to finish her own study guide.

Sam looked down at his phone screen and gasped, "Flark! I'm gonna be late!"

Ava looked confused, "Late for _what?_ "she asked.

"I promised Webs that I would come over around five!" he exclaimed, quickly stuffing his papers into his bag.

Ava grinned, "You'd better hurry up then, it's almost five." She chided.

Sam slid on his Nova helmet and rushed to Ava's door, "See ya in Algebra tomorrow!" he shouted.

Ava chuckled, 'What a mess," she thought.

* * *

Things were much more peaceful over at the Parker residence. Peter had gone straight home after school, mostly so that he could clean his room. Even though Sam was coming over to be his maid, Peter had already ordered a pepperoni pizza for them.

In all honesty, he was planning on using this weekend to figure out his feelings towards Sam.

Peter had already taken his after-school shower, and was now dressed in a very casual t-shirt and sweat pants. He wasn't planning on getting dressed, but he did spray a little extra cologne on.

Peter was making his way down the stairs when the doorbell rang. His heart did a backflip, and ironically, he did a front flip off the stair railing and over to the door.

He ran his fingers through his hair, smiled, and opened the door.

"I have a large pepperoni pizza for Pooter Parker" said the acne ridden pizza boy in a monotone voice.

Peter gave an awkward smile, and pulled thirteen dollars from his pocket, "My name is actually Peter," he corrected.

"Whatever you say, Pooter, enjoy your pizza" mumbled the boy as he hobbled back to his car.

Peter slowly closed the door with a puzzled look on his face. He was walking towards the kitchen when the doorbell rang again.

Peter sighed and turned around, " _What_ now?" he groaned, opening the door with an unamused look.

He was greeted by his maid for the weekend. "You bought pizza?" asked the younger boy, his eyes locked on the box in Peters hands.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, "I figured you'd be too tired to cook tonight, so I ordered us a pizza." He said cheerfully. "Come on, we can watch a movie while we eat," he said gesturing to the living room couch.

Sam smiled and followed Peter to the couch, sitting on the opposite end of the sofa. Peter placed the box in between them and opened it up, "Dig in," he said.

Sam grabbed a slice and nestled into the couch cushion, "Su whut ur we watchng?" he asked, his mouth already full of pizza.

Peter grinned at the boy, "Does _Mad Max_ sound okay?" he asked.

Sam swallowed his pizza crust, and nestled himself even deeper into the couch, resting his arms behind his head. "You're the boss," he said with a smirk.

Peter turned his head so that Sam wouldn't see the light blush that he was now sporting. Peter cleared his throat, "So, hey, MJ and I are going to see _Paranormal Activity 8_ tomorrow. Wanna come?" he asked.

Sam laughed, "You sure that you can handle seeing a movie that scary, webs?" he asked teasingly.

Peter raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Are you sure that _**you**_ can handle it?" he retorted.

"Is that a _**challenge**_?" Same asked competitively, leaning forward with his eyes narrowed and brows furrowed.

Peter gave a cocky smile and leaned forward as well. "It sure is." He said impishly.

Their faces were now dangerously close, and the air was filled with Peter's sexual frustration. 'God, I just want to kiss him' he thought.

Peter's eyes widened, and he quickly leaned away from Sam. He gave a nervous laugh and turned away from Sam to hide the blush that had returned to his face. "Um, I'm gonna go put this up." He said.

Sam looked confused, 'Was it my breath?" he thought. "What happened to me being your _maid_?" he asked mockingly.

Peter turned around and smirked, "That right, I totally forgot." He said devilishly, " _Here_ , be a good maid and put this in the fridge." He said teasingly, holding the pizza box out for Sam.

Sam's cocky grin disappeared, 'Flark,' He thought, standing up to take the box.

"I'll show _**you**_ a good maid." He muttered to himself.

Peter grinned, "What was that?" he asked with a smirk.

"I _said_ I'd like some lemonade!" he shouted, rushing off into the kitchen.

Peter laughed, 'This is going better than I hoped it would' he thought as he plopped back onto the couch.

Sam shoved the pizza box into the fridge, and hurried back to the living room.

"We didn't even pay attention to the movie." He said with a yawn, stretching as he nestled back into his spot on the couch.

Peter glanced over at him and smiled, "You tired?" he asked. Sam closed his eyes and yawned, "Nope, not at all." He mumbled.

Peter smiled and pressed the off button on the remote. "Come on, let's get some rest." He said, brushing the pizza crust off his shirt as he stood.

Sam mumbled something unintelligible in return.

Peter's warm smile grew even brighter; he was going to get another chance to carry Sam.

"I could get used to this." Peter whispered as he lifted the sleeping boy into his arms, cradling his head close to his chest like before.

He took his time carrying the sleeping boy up the stairs; he was going to treasure every second that he got to hold Sam. The last time he got a chance to see him like this he had to hurry home before Aunt May could notice that he was gone, _but now_ , he had Sam all to himself.

A small frown formed on Peters lips as he made it into his bedroom. Peter sighed as he slowly laid the boy onto his bed. Sam let out a grumble and snuggled into himself, which Peter thought was the most adorable thing.

Peter covered Sam with his blanket, then laid beside him on the bed. He turned on his side to watch him sleep for a while. He hadn't planned on it, but as he watched the rise and fall of the boys' rib cage, he also fell asleep.


	5. Movie night

**Authors note: Sorry for taking** _**literally** _ **forever to update. Seniors years coming to a close for me, and prom planning has begun. I also just needed to step back and let my creative juices replenish. All those essays really drained me D: I can just reply to comments on A03, but is different, so I'll just reply to reviews at the end of the chapters from now on.**

The morning sunlight shone dimly through the blinds in Peter Parkers bedroom. Laying snuggly in the middle of Peter's bed, was Sam Alexander. Peter had unknowingly fallen asleep beside his crush last night, luckily he was the first to wake up, and he did so with the grace of a water buffalo.

Somehow that night the two boys had ended up spooning, and when Peter had realized their positions, he quickly extricated the younger teen from his arms, much to his disdain.

Although Peter had literally _**dreamed**_ of waking up next to his crush like this, he _really_ didn't want to have to explain why he had an erection to his best friend.

Yeah he felt bad about it, but what young boy wouldn't get aroused from having his crush sleeping soundly in his arms. At least, that's what _he_ told himself.

Sam woke up about 30 minutes after Peter did. The younger boy stretched out with a yawn, trying his best to force his eyes open. Sam turned over to snuggle up with his pillow, but only managed to roll off the bed with a thud.

He groaned as he slowly peeled himself off the floor. He stood up in a zombie like fashion, running his hand through his messy hair as he began to realize where he was.

'Peter's room?' he thought to himself as he looked around the older boy's bedroom.

On the walls, were various band posters, and a periodic table. The room wasn't messy, but it wasn't the most organized either. A cheeky grin spread across Sam's face as he realized that this was his first time being alone in Peters room. This was the perfect time to snoop.

Sam crept his way over to Peter's desk, but stopped himself before he could open any drawers. Something about trifling through his best friend's things made him feel guilty. He frowned, taking his hand off the drawer.

He let out a grumpy sigh, 'Stupid web head' he thought as he stormed out of the bedroom.

Sam had a light scowl as he was walking down the stairs, wondering where the heck Peter was.

He sighed. 'Guess I'll make us some breakfast,' he thought as he groggily made his way down the stair case and through the living room.

Sam's fuzzy socks were warm on the carpet, until he stepped onto the now wet linoleum of Peters kitchen floor.

Looking down, he saw that his sock was now soaked in a thick yellow substance.

Sam's face recoiled in disgust at the yellow goop that he had just stepped in. On one leg, he hopped his way to one of dining room chairs.

With the whole kitchen in his view, he could piece together that what he had stepped in must have been egg yolk.

The kitchen was a mess. Mixing bowls were scattered around the counters, a frypan was webbed to the ceiling, and on the table, was what Sam assumed to be a charred ham.

" So _this_ is what happens when Webs tries to make breakfast?" he chuckled.

With a grin, he began to clean up the mess that Peter had left behind.

Sporting only one sock, Sam was able to clean up the mess that Peter had made, he even managed to do some of the dishes from the day before; Peter wasn't lying when he said he wasn't good at doing household chores.

After he had finished cleaning the kitchen, he hopped his way towards the stairs so that he could steal a sock from Peter.

Right as he had stepped foot on the stairs, the front door swung open, revealing a very disheveled looking Peter Parker. In the doorway, the older boy stood clutching onto two to-go bags from I-hop.

Peter's eyes widened when he saw Sam, "I bought breakfast!" he blurted out as he held up the I-hop bags with a grin.

The two boys started laughing as they saw each other, "I'm gonna go borrow a sock, so you go ahead and set some plates for us okay?"

Peter let out a nervous laugh as he remembered the mess he had left in the kitchen, "Sounds good!".

Peter waited until Sam was out of sight before he bolted towards to the kitchen, hoping that he could at least _hide_ the mess he had made.

When he was in the kitchen, Peter stood in awe. The counters were spotless, and the floors had even been mopped. A blush tinged Peters face when he imagined his typically abrasive crush cleaning like a loving housewife.

With a goofy smile, he pulled out two plates and some cutlery for them to eat with. Carefully, he took the styrofoam to-go boxes out of their bags, and began transferring the pancakes to the plates.

Peter had everything neatly arranged, he even got out a couple of glasses for orange juice. _Normally_ , he would have just scarfed the food down from inside their containers, but today he wanted to make a good impression on Sam.

With his hands to his hips, Peter let out a triumphant huff. 'Things around the house sure are great when Sam is around' he thought.

"Hey, Peter?" Asked the younger boy from the doorway.

Peter whipped around to face the other boy, "Yeah?"

"Wasn't I supposed to be your maid?" Sam questioned as he sat at the table Peter had prepared. "Why didn't you wake me up to cook breakfast?"

Peter smiled bashfully at the ground as he sat down in the chair across from Sam. "You looked really peaceful, so I thought I'd try to make some for you instead."

Sam smiled, "You didn't have to do that, webs" he said softly.

Peter looked up and made eye contact with the other boy, then grinned. " _I know._ "

Unsure of how to deal with the embarrassing tint spreading across his face, Sam shoveled the last remaining chunk of pancake into his mouth, syrup dribbling down his chin.

"um gnna gt drssd" (I'm gonna get dressed) he mumbled before getting up and making a bee-line towards the bathroom.

Peter just stared with a puzzled look on his face, shrugged, then proceeded to eat the rest of his pancakes.

After breakfast, Peter went to his room to play a video game while Sam took a shower.

He had made it to the final boss battle when Sam walked into the room.

"Hey, Peter, do you know where my backpack is?"

"Uhh, Yeah, I think I put it in my clo- "Peter started, his voice trailing off as his jaw dropped.

Standing there with only a towel draped around his waist, was Sam. Warm beads of water stuck to Sam's tan skin like dew, and it took everything Peter had not to stare.

Checking back into reality, Peter cleared his throat "I-it's in my closet"

"Okay, thanks" Sam said, turning to the other boys closet to grab his bag, then smirking as he gave an extra amount of sway in his hips while exiting the room.

As he was turned around, Peter took the chance to ogle at Sam's figure. His eyes traversed the boy's body all the way from his toned calves, to the way his towel caressed his firm behind, and to the small drops of water that pooled serenely in the curve of his spine.

His stare was broken by the sound of his character dying in the game. He smiled goofily back at the television screen.

* * *

 

"Do I _really_ have to wear this? It's _so itchy,_ " whined Ava, adjusting the short blonde wig that MJ had forced onto her head.

"Yep, now put on the glasses, _and stop being so difficult_!" Scolded Mary Jane, who was wearing a black turtle neck sweater with a long black wig.

"Why are we even doing this? We c _ould_ be studying for the calculus test on Monday."

Mary Jane pouted her lips and furrowed her brow. Does she really need a reason to spy on her adorkable best friends who happen the be in love with each other?

" _ **Because**_ , as much as I love them. Sam and Peter are both oblivious idiots who won't tell each other their feeling unless _**we**_ give them a little push."

"I'm _pretty_ sure you just want to be nosy, buuut so do I. _So_ , are we just going to watch from a distance?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh" Ava said, scratching her head nervously.

" **Stop messing with the wig!** "

Ava mumbled something unintelligible to Mary Jane as they both left early for the movie theatre. She was in for a long night.

* * *

 

Peter and Sam stepped out of their Uber when they reached the movie theatre. The movie had already been out for a while, so there weren't many people in line.

While they were on their way into the building, Peter had been trying to call MJ, but she wasn't answering for some reason. He dialed her number again and waited patiently as it rang.

The crisp December air made Sam hug himself as he let out a muffled shiver against his hands; He would never get used to anything other than the warm Arizona weather he was so fond of.

Without warning, Peter pulled Sam into him with his free arm, his gaze turning away from him to hide the flush spreading across his nose bridge.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise, almost automatically, his head had found itself nuzzled into the crook of the older boy's shoulder.

Each passing second felt like an eternity, and the thumping in his chest was starting to freak him out.

He wondered 'Do I…. _no._ " he can't have these feeling. This friendship means too much to him. So he didn't understand why he couldn't break out of Peters hold?

In the background of his thoughts, he could hear Peter talking.

"What do you mean you're sick? You were just fine yesterday?" The older boy asked in a concerned voice that was peppered with irritation.

Inside of the theatre MJ grinned cheekily at Ava, faked a coughing fit, then continued into the phone, "Sorry, Pete, I really can't make it. But you and Sam shouldn't let that stop you from seeing it!"

Peter looked over at Sam, who was deep in thought, and looking absolutely adorable against Peters chest. He smiled, "Yeah, you're right. Get well soon, okay?"

MJ faked a cough and said her goodbye to Peter, then laughed manically inside her head as she pressed the red phone icon, ending her connection to Peter.

Ava couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous her friends were, but secretly, she was glad that Sam and Peter were getting closer.

Peter turned off his phone, then looked to Sam, who was now a deep shade of red. Peter's stomach did a flip from seeing how cute Sam was. "Well you sure look comfortable." he said, trying not to smirk.

Sam's eye's widened, then he pushed himself out of Peters arm, his blush unfading. He cleared his throat, "Yeah, well, let's get inside" he said quickly, speed walking towards the door.

Peter felt a pang of guilt, he was kind of happy that MJ couldn't come.

Peter had to speed walk to catch up to Sam who was waiting for him at the ticket stand. When he made it to the ticket stand he smiled at Sam then turned to the shaggy haired boy selling them.

"Can I have two tickets to _Paranormal Activity 8_?" The boy accepted Peters money, then counted his change. As he counted, Peter squinted his eyes; He's seen this boy before.

"Hey, um, do you deliver pizza?"

Sam turned to give him a confused look, " _Peter_ , this is a movie theatre."

Peter's ears took on a slightly red flush as he laughed, "No, that's not what I meant. I mean, you delivered my pizza yesterday, remember?"

The shaggy haired boy handed Peter his change and tickets, then blinked slowly. "Oh yeah, you're the dude with the weird name. Uhhh, Pooter, right?"

Peter's face turned with a mix of confusion and annoyance "No, no, my name is Pet- "

"Come on, Pooter, we have to get snacks before the movie starts!" Sam exclaimed with a grin as he pulled Peter away while he was in the middle of correcting the shaggy haired boy.

There weren't any other movie goers in line for snacks, and Peter was grateful that nobody could see the love struck look he got from Sam leading him by the hand.

"Can we have a large popcorn, a bag of gummy bears, and two large cokes please?" Sam asked the snack attendant gleefully.

"Sure thing, hon." The woman replied, turning around to fetch their items.

Peter smirked, then turned to mess with Sam. "You know, you sure are comfortable with older men buying you things. Sam, is there something you want to tell me?" he said teasingly.

Sam rolled his eyes, then punched Peter in the arm, eliciting a laugh from the older boy.

"Your total is thirty-two dollars exactly," Said the lady at the snack counter, smiling. Peter filtered through his wallet for the money, then handed it to her.

While they gathered their things, the lady spoke again. "If you boys don't mind me asking, how long have you been dating?" she said with a bright smile.

Both of their eyes widened, and Sam's vision went to the side, while Peter rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Um, we're not dating," Sam said bashfully. In his mind, Peter added 'yet' to what Sam said.

"Oh, well, pardon me. I just thought…Oh, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed in a southern accent.

"Don't worry about," Peter said reassuringly, leading Sam away from the nosy women and towards the room that their movie was being shown in.

There was an awkward silence between the two while the made it into the room showing their movie. Both seemed like they wanted to break the silence, but were unsure of exactly what to say.

The room inside the theatre was pitch black, and the large screen offered no assistance to them. Peter almost instinctively grabbed hold of Sam's hand and led him to two open seats in the middle of the theatre.

Sam was grateful that his flushed face was unnoticeable in the dimly lit room. "Want some popcorn?" Sam asked as they sat in their seats, breaking the silence between the two.

Peters looked over at Sam surprisingly, then smiled as he picked out a single popcorn and flicked it into his mouth, earning him a wide-eyed chuckle from Sam.

A blood curdling scream blared as the intro to the movie flickered across the screen, and the two boys were suddenly transfixed on the shocking opening scene.

Three rows behind the two boys sat MJ and Ava, both clad in their disguises. Ava seemed to be suppressing her laughter at the movie as she scratched her short blonde wig, and MJ was intensely eating her popcorn while watching Sam and Peter closely.

The movie didn't appear to have a plot, and was mostly composed of jump scares and found footage scenes. Peter and Sam laughed at the jump scene of the cat ghost. Sam was eating the gummy bears he had ordered, and Peter watched him lovingly as he did.

'Screw it' Peter thought as he faked a yawn and stretched his arms around Sam. The younger boy stopped eating his gummy bears, the butterflies in his stomach were making it difficult to eat. Deciding to take in the moment, Sam leaned into Peters side.

Both boys were now grinning from ear to ear as they watched the movie. Peter wasn't sure if it was just the movie, but he thought he heard a muffled squeal come from behind him.

Three rows back, Ava was struggling to cover the mouth of an ecstatic MJ. The red head couldn't help herself from screaming "Finally!" against Ava's palms.

The movie quickly came to an end, and the ending credits had started playing, but Sam and Peter stayed in their seats. Peter looked down at Sam and smiled, "We should get going," he whispered, trying his best to avoid planting a kiss onto Sam's head.

Sam pulled out his phone, "Let's just stay here until the Uber comes."

Peter grinned, "You know, I could just web us home. It would be faster."

"Okay, let's go behind the theatre so no one see's you"

"Alright, I hope I can still lift you after all that popcorn you ate." Peter teased, earning him a jab to the ribs from Sam.

Peter yawned with a stretch as he stood, then followed Sam to the staff exit at the back of the room.

The area behind the movie theatre was dimly lit, and the stench of the trash cans forced the two boys to pinch their noses closed.

"Hold on tight, okay?" The older boy said in a nasal tone.

"Okay," replied Sam as he clutched on to his side tighter than necessary.

Peter shot a web at a nearby building, and they were off.

* * *

 

As they swung from building to building, Peter couldn't help but relish the moment they were having. He hoped that he wasn't misreading the signals, but it seemed like Sam was flirting back. 'Better not push it' Peter thought to himself.

After about eight minutes they had made it into Peter's backyard.

"I left the back door unlocked so we can jus- "

" **Peter**." Sam said in a determined voice.

" _Yeah_?" he asked, turning around so that he could face him.

With no hesitation, Sam wrapped his arms around Peter's neck, stood on the tips of his toes, and kissed him.

Peter's eyes widened at first, but they shut as he deepened the kiss, snaking his arms around Sam's waist to pull him in closer. Their eyes were still closed as they pulled apart.

After a moment of silence between them, they both broke into laughter.

Peter sighed, then wrapped his arms back around Sam to pull him back in, "What was _that_ for?" he asked breathily.

"You were taking too long," Sam said with a smirk.

**BlueFH: Thank you! Sorry for taking so long to update ;-;**

**Wingedwrite101: Thank you so much :'D Sorry for taking so long to update! I have a better idea of where this story is going now, so hopefully I'll start updating more frequently**


End file.
